<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lizards by PipinAmdja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365848">Lizards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja'>PipinAmdja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lizards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/gifts">Bunga_Salju</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beberapa jam telah berlalu, Luna rasa sudah saatnya mengecek jala yang dilepas di danau. Dari dapur ia menuruni tangga, menapak ke teras belakang rumahnya yang dibangun di atas permukaan air.</p><p>Bermacam-macam herbal sihir air tumbuh bebas di antara sekelompok teratai, segerombol gillyweed sudah siap panen, menyembul di sisi-sisi frogbit yang mulai berbunga. Selain bisa dipakai membuat ramuan, herbal sihir mentah bisa langsung dijual di Diagon Alley. Melihat tumbuh-tumbuhan ini berkembang subur, Luna tersenyum. Ia membungkuk, menarik jala yang tertambat pada tiang teras.</p><p>Suara derap kaki dan tawa anak-anak bergema di sepanjang rumah. Dua wajah kembar melongok dari jendela dapur, satu lelaki satu perempuan, dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dan mata sebiru langit musim panas, berteriak riang memanggil. Dua bocah itu bersorak sorai kala Luna menarik jaring dan memperlihatkan ikan hasil tangkapan.</p><p> </p><p>🍀🍀🍀🍀</p><p> </p><p>Mereka baru akan menyantap puding karamel sebagai pencuci mulut ketika mendadak Lovellia menagih dongeng pada Luna.</p><p>"Lho, bukannya dongeng itu cerita pengantar tidur?" kata Severus.</p><p>Lovellia menggeleng. "Tak mau! Lovly maunya dengar sekarang. Kalau tunggu mau tidur dulu, terus Lovly mengantuk dan ketiduran, bagaimana akhir ceritanya kan jadi tidak tahu! Ya kan Ly?" Ia menoleh pada adik kembarnya, Lysander, yang mengangguk takzim.</p><p>"Mama, cerita dongengnya sekarang saja ya?" bujuk Lysander.</p><p>"Baik, baik, tidak masalah!" Luna tertawa mengiyakan. "Kalian mau cerita apa?"</p><p>"Yang seru dan asyik!" seru Lysander dan Lovellia kompak.</p><p>"Kalau Papa?" Luna memandang Severus.</p><p>"Terserah Mama saja," Severus menyahut sambil tersenyum.</p><p>"Hmmm... kalau begitu... dongeng kali ini berjudul, Si Kadal Yang Buruk Rupa!"</p><p>Lysander dan Lovellia bertepuk tangan semangat, sementara Severus mengangkat alis, bingung. Si Kadal Yang Buruk Rupa? Bukankah harusnya Si Itik Yang Buruk Rupa? Tapi ia tak menyela cerita Luna. Namanya juga dongeng, kesamaan judul toh hanya kebetulan?</p><p>Tapi, semakin didengar, alis Severus semakin tinggi terangkat. Si Kadal Yang Buruk Rupa, bercerita tentang kadal kecil malang yang dipersekusi kawanan kadal lainnya karena ia berjalan dengan dua kaki dan bukannya merayap dengan empat kaki layaknya kadal lain pada umumnya. Hidupnya sepi dan terasing, begitu sedih ia hingga meratapi nasibnya, lah, bukankah ini mirip dengan kisah si Itik Buruk Rupa?</p><p>Namun, ternyata perkiraan Severus terlalu dini. Setelah diasingkan, si Kadal Kecil kemudian lari ke laut. Ia terlunta-lunta di samudera raya, menabrak kapal tangker yang sarat dengan limbah kimia, lalu terkena radiasi sehingga bermutasi menjadi kadal raksasa!</p><p>"Si Kadal kemudian sampai di perairan Jepang. Setelah menelan lebih dari tiga ton ikan tuna, ia kekenyangan dan berdiri dengan dua kakinya. Tubuhnya sekarang bahkan jauh dan jauuh lebih tinggi daripada gunung Fuji! Ia menentang matahari, bersendawa, dan FUWAAH! Api biru menyembur membakar angkasa. Penduduk Jepang sangat terkejut menyaksikan ini, mereka menengadah ke langit dan memekik, "AAAH! GOJIRA! GOJIRA!" Dan begitulah si Kadal Buruk Rupa di kemudian hari tak lagi diolok-olok sebagai kadal buruk rupa. Ia kemudian terkenal sebagai makhluk ajaib legendaris, Gojira, sampai-sampai menginspirasi dunia perfilman Muggle hingga dibuatkan film!"</p><p>Luna tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, puas dengan dongeng karangannya sendiri tanpa menyadari suami dan anak-anaknya bertukar pandang dengan wajah teraniaya.</p><p>Diam-diam, Lysander membisiki Severus dan Lovellia, "mulai sekarang, kita tak boleh membiarkan Mama pergi main sendirian dengan bibi Mione dan paman Harry lagi!"</p><p>"En!" Severus dan Lovellia mengangguk setuju.</p><p> </p><p>🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀🍀</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>